<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me, Maybe by CubbieGirl1723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823210">Call Me, Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723'>CubbieGirl1723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Party, F/M, Gift Fic, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Prompt Fic, holiday fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Munching on a chicken wing, Veronica turns away.</p><p>And spies Wallace</p><p>hugging</p><p>Logan Echolls. </p><p>The guy she hooked up with at the Kane Software Christmas party last year. </p><p>What the hell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars, Wallace Fennel &amp; Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lovecember Holiday Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me, Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/gifts">ayyohh</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I probably shouldn't have made you beta your own gift fic, ayyohh, but thanks so much for inspiring me with this prompt and encouraging me to write this little fic. It's all because of you! </p><p>Based on this Lovecember Prompt: We had a quickie at a different holiday party and never thought we’d see each other again. What are you doing here?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Veronica eyes the spread at the annual Fennel Christmas party. Shrimp cocktail, seven-layer dip, chicken wings, mini quiches, and a whole table for desserts alone. Say what you want about her taste in men, but Alicia Fennel can cook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she plops a scoop of dip on her plate and grabs a handful of tortilla chips plus some chicken wings. Snacking, she eyes her dad and Wallace’s mom across the room. She’s not sure how she feels about this recent development. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s been friends with Wallace since her freshman year of college. After dating his roommate for the most boring month of her life, she happily dumped Piz and got Wallace out of the deal. He was the best friend a girl could ask for, and his mom had always been nice to her. But that didn’t mean Veronica wanted Mrs. Fennel to start dating her dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alicia happened to meet Keith Mars at the 4th of July barbecue Wallace hosted, they hit it off—much to the consternation of their grown offspring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So while she’s always grateful to be invited to this particular Christmas party, she currently has to watch as her dad tries to maneuver Alicia under the mistletoe. Yuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Munching on a chicken wing, she turns away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And spies Wallace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hugging</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan Echolls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy she hooked up with at the Kane Software Christmas party last year. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mac, fresh out of a relationship, had begged her to be her plus one to the company party. Veronica didn’t have anything better to do, and while the four inch silver stilettos she donned weren’t exactly comfortable, it was fun to have an excuse to get all dolled up every now and then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t expect to meet a sexy millionaire and go home with him. It certainly wasn’t her typical M.O., that’s for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he made a sarcastic quip under his breath at the bar and Veronica couldn’t help but laugh. After bantering and flirting with him for hours, one thing led to another, and she decided to take a chance and throw her normal habits out the window. It had been awhile since she had broken up with Brad and Logan was hot. The opposite of the string of handsome but tedious guys she had been with. She deserved to treat herself at Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was just a fling, a one-off. It was fine. That’s why she told him her name was Amber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was undoubtedly the best sex she’d ever had. More than that, though, she felt a connection to this guy. He met her quip for quip. Mocking the other millionaires and members of Neptune high society, he intrigued her. And he was a hell of a good time. Against her better judgment, she scrawled a note on the back of a receipt and left her phone number on his cluttered dresser before she slipped out the next morning. If he called, she figured she could explain the fake name thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he never did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to tell herself it was for the best. Just a hookup, didn’t mean anything. It’s nice to have one that got away, a fantasy to take out when her hands slip into her underwear at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never one to let herself admit when she’s hurt, she wouldn’t let herself be disappointed when he didn’t call. Anger is a more palatable emotion. He might have been a sex god, but obviously he was also a stupid asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now he stands along the far wall, slapping her best friend’s back like they’re bros. Her blood boils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling apart, he catches her eye from across the room. Paling, his mouth drops open. Drama queen, much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing Wallace’s bicep, Logan points in her direction. Glowering, she takes a vicious bite out of a tortilla chip and spins, studying the dessert table, even though she already has a brownie, a homemade caramel, a chunk of fudge, and two cookies on her plate. It’s not like she eats like this year round. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can select a sample of peppermint bark, Wallace is at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Veronica? Did you run a con on my friend Logan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A con?” Setting her plate down so she can cross her arms over her chest, she turns to face them. “I think not. And what are you doing, befriending a jackass like this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan’s brow furrows and even dumbfounded, he’s still ridiculously pretty. She resolves not to look at him and keeps her eyes glued on Wallace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you two know each other? He says your name is Amber. I know you use that name on marks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The better question is, how do you know him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan glances back and forth between them, eyes bouncing like a ping pong ball in a match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute,” Logan jumps in. “Your best friend, your almost sister Veronica? The one you wanted to set me up with? This is her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace tries to speak but Veronica talks over him, letting her outrage seep into her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to set me up with him?” She wishes for a cocktail to throw in his face. Both of their faces, really, because what kind of friend is Wallace if he wants to set her up with a guy who had her number but didn’t call?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, guys.” Wallace glances around at the partygoers, and that's when Veronica registers every gaze on them. Her dad and Alicia have matching wide eyes and raised brows. She hadn’t realized how loud she was yelling. “Let’s take this somewhere private.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugging, Wallace steers them down the hallway into his childhood bedroom. Decorated with Michael Jordan posters and basketball trophies, it hasn’t changed a bit since Veronica first saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now.” He stands between them, a referee holding back two opposing players. “What the hell is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sentiments exactly. Did you lie to me?” Logan glares down at her and damn, she’d forgotten how tall he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should it matter?” she shoots back. “You didn’t bother to call. Which is fine—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I call?” He cuts her off. “You used a fake name and snuck out in the morning without giving me your number!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, too! I left it on top of all the stuff on your dresser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dresser was pristine the next day! I remember because…” He trails off, then runs a hand through his hair. “When I got home from work that night, Mrs. Navarro commented on how trashed my bedroom was. She said she started there first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cleaning lady,” he supplies after the pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica takes this in, connects the dots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She threw it away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would appear so.” Sighing, all the fight seems to drain out of Logan as he sits down on Wallace’s bed. “If you’re Wallace’s best friend Veronica, you’re the P.I., right? You knew my name—my real name. If you were interested, why didn’t you track me down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squirming, she clenches her fists, fingernails digging into her palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like she hadn’t thought about it. Often. But she had taken enough of a risk. It was just supposed to be a casual hookup; she was already breaking her rule by leaving her number. Using her P.I. software to find him reeked of desperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ball was in your court,” she answered, softly. “Or so I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re looking at this wrong,” Wallace drawls from the corner of his room. Sitting in an armchair, all he needs is popcorn to complete his picture of entertainment. “You both wanted to see each other again and now here you are! It’s a Christmas miracle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes at him, Veronica sinks down on the bed beside Logan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how are you involved in this, BFF?” She raises a questioning brow and waves between herself and Logan. “You never explained how you know each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We went to high school together, Veronica. You knew that, didn’t you? You could have asked me about Logan Echolls at any time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never mentioned him,” she mutters, staring at her hands, clasped in her lap. She can feel the heat radiating off of Logan’s body next to her even though there’s inches of space between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair,” Logan begins, “we didn’t know each other in high school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you.” Wallace’s eyes twinkle. “Everyone knew you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t hang out,” Logan amends. “We played in a pick up basketball game at the gym about a year ago. Then it became a weekly thing. Plus video game and poker nights. I heard all about his ‘best friend Veronica.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kept trying to set you up, if you’ll remember. But you were too hung up on ‘Amber.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace chuckles as Veronica’s mouth drops open and Logan blushes. Maybe he really did lose her number. Maybe he would have called. Maybe she should—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Wallace’s sudden scream startles her. “All those things you told me about ‘Amber’ and your amazing night together were about Veronica. I have to go bleach my brain now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumping up, he heads to the doorway but turns around before exiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have sex in my room, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cheeky grin, he pulls the door closed, leaving her alone with Logan Echolls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both speak at the same time but then halt, eyes meeting and skittering away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You first.” Logan waves his hand with a flourish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Taking a deep breath, Veronica plunges ahead. “I’m sorry I gave you a fake name. I don’t usually go home with guys I just met. I figured I’d explain it if you called. And I did want you to call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan grabs her hand out of her lap and squeezes her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d have dug through the trash, had I known your number was in there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were hung up on ‘Amber,’ huh?” she teases, a small smile playing at her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little.” Flopping down on the bed, he tugs her with him, then rolls to face her. She stares at his lips, thinks about kissing him. “She was smart and hot. Very talented, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan leers and butterflies swoop in her stomach at the innuendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me your phone,” Veronica demands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Retrieving it from his pocket, Logan opens it for her, then watches as she programs her name and number into it. She also texts herself his contact information just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go.” She hands it back. “Call me, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he jokes. “Aren’t guys supposed to wait a certain amount of time so we don’t look too eager?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries here. I think a year is long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should go back out to the party. Lord knows her dad will wonder where she is. But she doesn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan traces the back of his hand along her cheekbone. “Veronica. Suits you much better than Amber. What’s your last name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts, rests his chin on his hand. “Mars? As in ‘Mr. Mars?’ The guy who’s dating Alicia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-oh. You know him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Met him at Wallace’s poker night a few weeks back. He was a formidable opponent. You know, he—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica cuts him off, closing the distance between them and kissing him. What if she had imagined the chemistry between them? It had been a year ago, after all. What if she turned this into a big thing in her mind and it doesn’t live up to her memories? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Logan a second to catch on to what’s happening but once he does, he’s a quick study. Threading his fingers through her hair, he holds her close as he absolutely devours her mouth. His tongue slips between her lips to reacquaint itself with her own, exploring, tickling, teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping his shirt in her fists, Veronica’s no longer worried about chemistry. Her biggest concern now is how she can sneak out of this party with Logan Echolls as fast as humanly possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pull apart, breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna get out of here?” she offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing I’d like more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll actually call me tomorrow this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirks. “Bold of you to assume I’d let you leave by tomorrow. I’ve been thinking about this for a year. I need you in my bed for at least forty-eight hours, if not longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver of pleasure runs up her spine. “What are we waiting for? We have a year to make up for. Let’s go.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, ayyohh, for the beta on this and your general awesomeness! Happy holidays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>